


Home

by Take_me_to_the_Moon



Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: Affection, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood Drinking, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, Forced Relationship, Gets spicy rly quick, Give the Boy some banana milk, He is a Plant mom, Hybrids, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Lou needs lots of cuddles, Louis just wants to go home, M/M, Punishment, Sexual Content, Slave Trade, Smut, Soft boy Louis, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, The Author Regrets Everything, Vampires, english isn't my first language, kind of, neko, slow burn? What is slow burn, so please dont mind the mistakes, this is my first story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_me_to_the_Moon/pseuds/Take_me_to_the_Moon
Summary: Louis's Life makes a full 180° when he gets kipnapped and sold at an auction, to the Drop-dead-gorgeous Vampire Cassius.After some time at his new Home, things might actually not be as bad as he thought. Will he be able accept his new life with Cassius?I'm bad at summaries lol. But pls give it a try. Louis is a cutie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, but I'm trying my best. If you find mistakes feel free to tell me ^-^
> 
> I love my cute babys (๑˘︶˘๑)
> 
> Also Hi to ma gorgeous brat queen, Nessi💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case no one old you today: you are beautiful, important, and perfect the way you are.💜 I know life can get quite hard sometimes, but remember, the morning will come again and the light will shine for you, because no darkness, no season can last forever.  
> 🌸🌼🌹  
> Im trying to spread some positivity and love in those lonely times. 
> 
> Anygays, here is chapter one

* * *

My Heart was racing and the energy was slowly but surely leaving my body. But I couldn't stop running now to get some rest. His laughter still echoed through the darkness of the night. I desperately tried to get air into my burning lungs. I was hurting all over. I just couldn't take it anymore, but if I gave up now he would catch up with me. I just had to get away from here.

I could hear his voice coming closer and closer. Was he going faster or was I slowing down? It seemed like I had been running from him for hours, but maybe it was only a few minutes. I had lost all sense of time. What day was today anyway? And how did he even find me? Everything had been going so perfectly the last few days. I had felt so safe in this abandoned, slightly decaying building. And then he suddenly appeared out of nowhere and destroyed my dream of freedom again. What had I done wrong to end up in this situation? My life was so peaceful until a week ago. I was just a happy boy, with a loving mother, wonderful friends with whom I had spent most of my life, and a small but cosy home in a quiet little town outside London. I tore myself away from my thoughts that were shooting through my head in a muddle. I had to concentrate.  
  
The dark passage I rushed along seemed endless and I could hardly see anything. Only the moonlight that shone through the high windows gave me some light. My hands groped along the walls. I threw a frantic glance over my shoulder but fortunately I could not see my pursuer. Finally I found a turnoff. I scurried through the entrance into a dark room and slowed down my steps to make as little noise as possible. I needed a short break. My heart was pounding against my chest and I trembled with the adrenaline that was rushing through my body. My cat ears were twitching nervously, to make sure I didn't miss a sound that could indicate the location of my pursuer.  
I groped my way carefully to avoid stumbling over objects lying around. I had to find a hiding place. After what felt like an eternity I let myself sink to the floor behind a shelf. My legs trembled with exertion. I would not be able to stand this much longer. I was infinitely thirsty but could do absolutely nothing about it. When my heart had calmed down a little, I noticed it. It was way to quiet. Had I lost him? Or was he lurking in the shadows, just waiting for me to come out of my hiding place? Panic rose in me once again.  
What was I supposed to do now? I sat there as quiet as possible, my knees pulled against my chest, my cat-tail protectively wrapped around me and listened. It was dead quiet for a few seconds, but then I heard a soft creaking. It seemed to come from outside in the corridor. I mentally cursed myself for my stupidity in hiding here. I was trapped. I hardly dared to breathe, fearing he would hear me. It was silent again. The Thoughts raced in my head. "I know you're somewhere in here, Louis", he purred. "If you come with me willingly now, nothing will happen to you." Another lie. I could hear his approaching footsteps. "Either way, I'll find you. It's up to you whether we do this the easy way or the hard way." I closed my eyes and prayed that somehow, I'd get out of here. Tears rolled down my cheeks and soaked my torn shirt." Come here little kitty" I could nearly feel his grin. He enjoyed this. Chasing me. Knowing that I didn't stand a chance against him. He just played with me like a predator with his prey. I pressed myself closer to the wall

I never thought about coming out of hiding. He sighed dramatically: "I was so nice to give you a chance, little one, but I guess you want to do it the hard way" His steps became louder and louder, until they suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes, which I had closed tightly in panic and looked into a pair of glowing eyes. He had crouched down in front of me and grinned threateningly at me. "Hello Kitten. Your little game of hide-and-seek is over now, but I must say it was really fun."

i was frozen in fear and just looked at him, with my eyes wide open in fear. Everything inside me screamed to, put as much distance, as possible between me and this monster, but I couldn't move. " Time to go home " He reached his hands out and lifted me up with ease. Only when he had already crossed half the room, did I wake up from my trance and start to fight back. He probably didn't expected me to move so suddenly, because I managed to free myself from his arms. I started to run again. Out of the room and through the corridor, back from where I had come. I heard a deep growl and quick steps behind me. My legs had still not recovered and finally gave way. I only just caught myself with my hands, but couldn't prevent the fall. "You didn't actually think you could escape me, did you kitten ?" He sounded even more dangerous. I gathered all my courage and hissed " do not call me kitten" it came out far too uncertain and fearful. He began to laugh softly " I think it's quite fitting . And besides, what are you going to do about it, huh?" I tried to get up again but my legs gave in, so I crawled backwards. He had slowed down his pace again and was now coming towards me with slow, calm steps, which only made him look more threatening. With my eyes fixed on him, I tried to put some distance between him and me, but it was no use. I felt helpless. Eventually, he grabbed me by the ankle and pulled me towards him with a jerk." You belong to me, remember? I paid pretty high price for your cute little ass." I huffed I'm annoyance. I belonged to nobody but myself.

"I belong to no one. Especially not to you.", I replied defiantly and regretted it immediately, when his green Eyes sparkled angrily. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that". He pulled me up on my feet and threw me over his shoulder, holding me with an iron grip. When I tried to wiggle out of his hold he spanked me. "now, now, be a Good boy and hold still" I hissed at him but stoped moving, cause I didnt want him to touch my butt again. So i just stared holes into his back . After some time I could feel the last energy leaving my body and my vision started to get blurry. I tried to fight it but In the end the darkness swallowed me and i drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A gentle fondling behind my cat ears, woke me up and I began to purr softly, still a bit sleepy and wrapped up, in a pleasant warm and soft blanket. Enjoying the feeling of getting morning snuggles, i huddled up closer against the hand. Benni must've come over to hang out while i was still asleep. He did that quite often actually. My mum always just let him in and send him to wake me up. Most of the times, he did that by just laying on top of me. I could hear A deep chuckle and a hand started, to gently ruffle my hair.  
"time to wake up babyboy", Benni whispered softly into my ear. His breath tickled on my skin . I only sighed and his my face under the blanket " i don't want to" I mumbled sleepy. I just wanted to get some head pats and continue sleeping. Everything that happened in the last few days, was forgotten for the moment. The hand was removed from my head and I started whining , not happy with the loss. " kitten you had enough sleep. Besides you still need to get punished for running away". I opened my eyes and saw a blue haired man with bright green eyes, dressed completely in black, standing next to the bed, I was laying in. At first I just stared at him in confusion. that definitely wasn't Benni, and also not my room. Then it clicked. The auction, running away and the vampire catching me. It all came back. Oh god he kipnapped me. I crawled to the other side of the bed in panic "n-no please, no punishment. i'll be good, i promise",I tried to talk myself out of whatever he planed to do to me. " yeah you'll better be, but you need to be punished anyway. I can't just let you get away with things like that. You need to learn to behave . And now don't make it worse for yourself and come here. Since its your first day we'll start with 10" I looked at him, my cat ears twitching nervously. " 10 What? "I asked, not getting what he meant. " you'll get spanked Louis. and now come 'ere, I don"t have the whole day and you need to eat.", he stated, sounding as if he talked about the weather and sat down on the bed, petting the mattress besides him, motioning me to come . I sat still for a while, contemplating, whether I should do it, or try to run away. When I looked down, I noticed, that I was wearing a shirt, that definitely wasn't mine and instead of my pants I was wearing black boxer shorts. He changed my clothes. He saw me naked. oh god. I looked at him in panic and than back down at my now clean and a bit too naked body. I gulped. Maybe running away was the better option right now. But if he caught me , which im sure he would, the punishment would probably be worse. " I had to wash you and get you into fresh cloth. I couldn't have you get my bed all dirty.", he said after noticing my struggle. Well that made sense, but I still didn't like the thought of him touching me, while I was knocked out, at all. I nervously bit my lower lip and then decided against running away and slowly crawled to him, still scared but not wanting to make my punishment worse. Unsure of what to do, I stopped besides him. " Good boy, now lay down on your stomach. Over my legs" I hesitated. " Please don't ?" , I tried one more time but eventually did, what I was told and lay down. I was blushing and nervously fumbling with the blanket, my body tense. "Relax baby" how was I supposed to relax?! A Man Ive never seen before , saw me naked and now had a good view on my butt, which was about to get a spanking. He gently stroked my right ass cheek, which had me flinching and trying to escape his touch, but before I could think further, about changing my mind and bolt out, his hand came down with a loud smack. A burning pain spread through my butt and I whimpered pathetically. After 4 more, I was crying out of frustration and pain and mumbled incoherent apologies. " just 5 more then were done", he said in calm voice and gently petted my hair for a moment, before he continued. I hid my tear covered face in my hands and tried to breathe deeply to calm myself down.  
When he was finally done, my butt hurt like hell and probably had red handprints all over it.  
I really just wanted to go home to my mum. I missed her terribly. "Now now kitten, stop crying it's all right. Come here", he said while he wrapped his arms around my upper body and made me sit in his lap.

I whimpered, when my abused ass rubbed against his thighs. I didn't look at him, being too embarrassed, and just tried to wiggle out of his hold, but he didn't let go. Instead he just held me tighter to his body and started to massage my back, probably trying to get me to relax. After a minute of struggling and getting tired, I gave up and surrendered to the man. I burried my head in his shoulder and after a while of not being sure, of what to do with my arms, I hugged him . Breathing in his scent, and getting a massage was really comforting, so I eventually stopped crying and snuggled closer. I hated him but I just needed lots of affection, skinship and cuddles "that's it babyboy. Relax" I closed my eyes breathing more evenly already. Comfort was really exactly what I needed now.  
" let's have breakfast ", he said after a while and put me down on the bed to stand up. I tried to stand but my legs were too wobbley and I fell straight back on the mattress. I pouted, frustrated with myself and the whole situation and turned on my stomach, to hide my face in the fluffy blanket. " you're so cute", he cooed and reached down to ruffle a hand through my hair. I just huffed and burried my face even deeper into the blanket. " looks like I have to carry you huh?" With that I felt two strong arms wrap around my upper body and I was liftet into the air with ease. He adjusted his hold on me and took off to the kitchen, carying me bridal style. 

I was sitting on a comfy, polstered chair at the dining table and watched him making scrambled eggs and bacon. I restet my head on my hands and inhaled the heavenly smell. My stomach gave a loud grumble. I didn't even notice how hungry I actually was, until the smell of food filled the room. After fidgeting impatiently and almost falling off the chair, he finally came with two big plates full of food and placed one of them in front of me. He went back to the kitchen, to get 2 glasses of Orange juice. He sat down on the chair opposite to me and watched me shove down half of the egg in one bite, before he began eating. I moaned at how it good it tasted. To actually have good, warm food after a full week of barely eating anything, felt like heaven.  
But I soon regretted eating so fast, as my stomach began to cramp, since it wasn't used to so much food. I winced and shifted on my seat to make it more comfortable for my full belly. "shouldn't have shoved those eggs down so fast huh? ... you can lay down again if you want. But first we need to go over the rules."  
At the mention of rules I slowly lifted my head, to look at the blue haired man. " Rules? ", I softly repeated, almost choking on a piece of bacon.  
" yeah, Rules kitten. You didn't think you could just do whatever you want, did you? . Now on to the rules. 1. If u disobey you get punished 2\. You will keep things tidy. Don't make a mess. 3. There are locked doors. You better keep it that way. 4. If I'm in my office, which I will show you later, I don't want to be disturbed. If it's urgent you can knock on the door and wait for me? to call you in. 5. If someone comes over, I want you to either be at your best behaviour, or stay in the bedroom. 6. If you want, or need something, you will ask me first, instead of just getting it yourself. 7. Don't even try to escape. I have an alarm system, that will notify me, if Someone leaves the house, plus I can hear your cute lil heartbeat."  
I kept quiet the whole time and just stared wide eyed at him, trying to process everything he said. " do you have any questions?" He asked amused, after sensing my obvious overextension. I slowly nodded, while fumbling at the hem of my shirt and biting on my lip nervously. " go ahead little one, I won't bite. Yet." He winked at me and showed one of his fangs.  
I gulped visibly and took one last sip of my Orange juice. "ehm..You..I-..eh.. I-i don't know what to call you" I felt the heat rise to my cheeks In embarrassment, after akwardly stumbling over my words. " oh right I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Cassius, but you can call me daddy" I scrunched my nose in distaste." I'll definitely never call you that. That's gross" That was only half true. I didn't mind calling someone daddy, I actually kinda liked it, just not when it came to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just had to put the " I'm Cassius, but you can call me daddy" line in there.


	3. Chapter 3

He kipnapped me and I hated him, because he kept me away from my friends and my mum. But it didn't help that he was drop dead gorgeous and i was just a desperate, lonely, gay, single pringle. Actually the thought of me calling him daddy, did things to me it shouldn't. But I would never give him that satisfaction. Never. I would rather die.

"we'll see about that, sweetie." he said with a predatory grin and within a split second, he was suddenly behind me " oh.. And I can hear how fast your little heart is beating right now" my breath hitched and a shiver ran down my spine, at the sudden proximity and the air hitting my skin. His face was so close, his lips almost touched my ear.

I pressed my lips together to stop the whimper from escaping. " c-can I go b-back to bed again now?...please?" I felt him shift behind me and a second later he was standing at the chair, he sat in, only a minute ago. I let out the breath, I didn't know, I was holding. "Of course", he said looking at me, obviously still amused, by my reaction. I quickly stood up, just wanting to get away from him, as quick as possible . I've not even made 2 steps " didn't you forget something babyboy? We just talked about the rules didn't we?"

The rules...i went through them again in my head. And then looked back at my plate. Right. Keeping things tidy. Blushing slightly I grabbed it and then looked at Cassius, not really knowing where to put it. He went to the kitchen, with his own plate and put it in the dishwasher. I silently did the same and then ditched out of there, to escape to the bedroom.

Forntuantely I rembered where it was. Up the stairs , the fifth room on the left. I closed the door behind me and just breathed for a while, to calm myself down, before burying myself under the blanket. I tried to get some more sleep, but I just couldn't relax. My whole body was tense and aching. I curled myself into a ball and just let all the pent up frustration out. My sobs were muffled by the now tear stained, Fluffy Pillow.

After some time I must've fallen asleep cause when I looked at the clock on the bedside table it said 2 pm and there was a small note, written in a beautiful, cursive handwriting saying that cassius was in his office, if I needed anything, and that he won't be there for long.

I yawned and scratched behind my ears before getting out from under blanket and making my way to the ensuite bathroom. Once the door was closed I looked at myself in the mirror. My bubblegum pink hair, was a fluffy mess as always, my skin looked a bit to pale, which made the freckles that covered my nose and cheeks more visible, and my deep blue eyes stared back at me in exhaustion. I sighed and turned away.

I had to get out of here somehow, but first I needed a long, hot shower to soothe my aching muscles. I put my clothes - well they weren't actually mine - on a dresser, next to the sink and got into the spacious shower. I took the showerhead and turned the water on. I carefully tested the temperature with my hand, before sitting down and letting the warm water run over my head, Soaking my hair and Cat ears. A content sigh left my lips and I started to relax.

After some time my skin started to get crumpled, so I decided to just wash my hair real quick and then get out. I got up and looked for some body lotion and shampoo. I just took some random ones and rubbed it into my hair and skin, giving some extra attention to my catears. After I washed it all out again, I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a big fluffy towel.

I looked at the shirt and underwear I was wearing before and scrunched my nose in distaste. I really wanted to get something fresh and warmer, but that meant I would have to go to the vampire's office, to ask for new clothes. In nothing but a towel. And I didn't even know where it was, cause I took off, before he could show me.

I could just take one of his pullovers but he would probably kill me, cause I didn't ask. So I guess I just had to find him. I wrapped the towel tighter around me and left the bathroom, with the old cloths in my hand. I nearly dropped everything including the only Thing currently covering my body, at the sight of The vampire sitting on the desk, at the window and openly checking me out, as I walked into the room.

I nervously looked around, then down at my covered body, then back to him. " I ehm... can I please have new clothes? Warmer ones ? ", I asked softly, after calming myself down from the shock. Instead of answering, he stared at me with dark eyes. I gulped, even more aware of the waterdrops dropping down from my hair onto my face, and the way my face was flushed from the hot shower.

He slowly got up and walked towards me. His gaze still fixed on me. With every step he took towards me, I took one back. My heart was hammering against my chest and cat ears were twitching. I knew this wasn't the best idea, but I couldn't just stand there, waiting for him to reach me. But thinking about it now, as I was sprawled out on the mattress, my chest exposed, after my legs hit the edge of the bed and I fell backwards, it might have been better, to just stand still. Especially now that he slowly leaned over me. I couldn't move out of panic.

A second later I was trapped between two strong arms beside my head . His face came impossibly close to my neck and I could hear him inhaling deeply.

" you look and smell delicious kitten." His voice was breathy and rough. I got goosebumps all over my body and a shiver ran down my back. Damn my needy Cat Half. His nose ghosted over my sensitive skin just over my pulse "mmh...the things I wanna do to you right now." Sharp teeth graced over my neck. I held my breath, not daring to move even the slightest. One hand moved from beside me, to tilt my head more to the side. I didn't dare, do anything.

I could hear my own heartbeat racing. He still held my chin surprisingly gentle. I closed my eyes trying to calm my nerves, cause even tho I was fucking scared and I just wanted him to get off me, the cat genes were having other plans. I was getting aroused. The thoughts spinning in my head, were abruptly interrupted by two Sharp canines slightly piercing my skin. A startled squeak left my lips and I started struggling lightly, to no avail. It only ended with him pinning me down by sitting on my hips aka my crotch with a low growl. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. This is bad. Really bad.

After making sure I couldn't move again, he sunk his fangs into my neck. It hurt like hell and I let out a pained cry . He drank my blood in small slow gulps, and with every gulp the sharp pain faded away more and more and turned into pleasure. My body went slack and I let my head fall back, being completely overwhelmed with the sudden unwanted pleasure, that surged through every fiber of my body. My cheeks burned red in shame at the sounds coming from myself, but i couldn’t seem to stop them either. <br>  
My dick was fully hard by now and pressed against his thigh, which had me wishing the ground would open up and Swallow me . He could feel how hard I was, how My body enjoyed it. fucking traitor. Another growl left his lips and then he pulled his teeth out, licking over the two small holes to close the wounds. I whined at the loss of pleasure, deseparate for more. I was flushed and hot all over. A raspy " fuck. You taste delicious" was all he said, as he licked the blood from his lips. Then he lifted his head up, to look at me with hungry, almost black eyes. I was breathing heavily, still a mess. I gulped hard and his eyes followed the movement.

He shifted above me, sending sparks of pleasure through my body as his jeans rubbed against my throbbing length, that was still covered by the towel. I couldn't stop myself from moaning softly. His eyes got even darker, if that was even possible and I tried turn my head away but the grip on my chin got stronger. "P-please", I whimpered.

At this point didn't even know, what I wanted him to do. Get off me, or just completely wreck me. He seemed to have chosen the latter as he left hot, open mouthed kisses on my neck and sucked on the skin beneath my ears where I was the most sensitive, leaving a purple bruise .

My breath got stuck in my throat as another wave of pleasure thrummed through my veins. I couldn't think straight anymore. His mouth moved further down to caress my nipples. I unconsciously started grinding my hip, needing The friction. He suddenly stopped.

" naughty kitten. I can't remember allowing you to do that", he growled into my ear. " P-please , please..i- i" I took a moment to try forming a correct sentence but failed. " I..I need "

I could feel tears of frustration and shame welling up in my eyes. " what do you need babyboy? You have to tell me, or else I won't do anything. His voice was teasing, but gentle at the same time. I whined trying to think. What did I want him to do. "please, p-please...t-touch me" I wanted to hide my face in embarrassment but he didn't let me. " you have to be more precise. Where should I touch you?" One hand moved to my neck " here " down to my chest, a thumb ghosting over my nipple " or maybe here? Tell me babyboy~"

"n-no...on..on" my cheeks were hot and I had to swallow down my tears. I wanted to scream. "Come On, just say it" he whispered into my cat ear seductively, fingers gently combing through my hair. I was getting even more frustrated. I needed him to do something. <br>

  
My dick was throbbing painfully. I closed my eyes " gosh please just fuck me" I eventually got out, on the verge of crying. " good boy" he praised me and pecked me softly on the lips, before finally touching me where I needed it the most.

He had moved from my hips so he could remove the towel completely. My hips bucked up into his hand when he started moving. A needy whine rumbled in the back of my throat as my hips arched up to meet cassius's hand. I felt the vampire smirk against my neck, sharp fangs catching on my tender skin. I whined, hips rocking up again, desperate for more friction. I closed my eyes for a moment, lost in the feel of his perfect fingers wrapped around my length . After a while I could a feel a long cold finger rubbing over my rim and slowly dipping in, to the second knuckle. <br>

  
"P-please ..oh god" his finger slid out, only to completely thrust back in again. " More", I begged. A second finger soon joined. As he was stretching my hole his hand kept pumpin my dick. My eyes were closed and I arched my back and let out a strangled moan, as he hit my prostate straight on. I was a moaning mess once he had three finger inside me and hit my prostate with every thrust. It made me see stars. I was so close. Only a few more thrusts. but Then it all stopped. I looked up confused about why he stopped only to see him looking at me with a sly grin, while getting off me. "W-what?..n-no please " I actually started crying now.

I needed him, he couldn't just leave me alone now. " oh kitten ", he cooed at me. I reached down to finish the job myself but he reached out and pressed my wrist back into the mattress "ah ah ah. No touching yourself" he reached out to the bedside table and got a pair of handcuffs out and secured them around my wrists and the bedpost. " N-no please, please, i'll be good." i cried .

He got off me again and made his way to the door. "Please..." My mind was all mushy and all I could think about was how much I wanted him inside me. ".. daddy" I said softly ,knowing it was his weak spot and looked at him with tear filled eyes and the cutest pout possible. He immediately turned around and looked at me clearly surprised.his features turned softer and A split second later he was over me again." It's okay baby, daddy's here"

He whiped my tears away and I tugged on my restraints waniting to reach out. he fished the key out of the pocket of his pants and freed my hands again. I grabbed his black t-shirt, holding on to it, as if my life depended on it. " daddy" , i whimpered again " I need you" i tugged on his shirt, wanting it off. He leaned down to kiss me and helped me with the shirt. As soon as it was gone my hands roamed over his toned abs, not breaking the kiss. His pants followed short after. Two lubed fingers pushed into me . I didn't know, where he suddenly got the lube from, but I couldn't care less. My moans where swallowed by his lips as he stretched me out some more. 

" im ready. Please ", I mumbled, then he moved down to kiss my neck before removing his fingers. I felt so empty without them, it just didn't feel right. I started whining, But soon there was something bigger and warmer pushing at my entrance. His cock slowly slipped inside me, pushing deeper and deeper." Uh you're so tight kitten" he moaned. It hurt a bit, but I didn't want him to stop. I wanted him so bad. When he was completely inside of me he stopped for a moment, giving me time to adjust. my walls were clenching around him. After my body has relaxed and the stabbing pain subsided, he started moving, first slowly, but soon he was thrusting into me In a murderous pace. I was moaning mess, rocking my hips to meet his thrusts. I never felt so much pleasure in my life. My legs were wrapped around his hips.   
I eventually came, moaning " Daddy". My walls clenched around him and my body shook from the force of the orgasm. After a few more thrusts he came inside me filling me with his seed. I closed my eyes still coming down from my high, breathing heavily And drenched in sweat. To say I was exhausted was an understatement. He rolled off me and got out of bed." Let's take a quick shower than we can still cuddle a bit yeah?" I nodded softly and made grabby hands at him. He chuckled and liftet me into his arms . I wrapped my legs and arms around his body and snuggled my face into his neck. He carried me into the shower where he gently put me down to wash my body and then his own. After drying us he sat me back down on the bed and got a big hoodie and sweatpants from his closet and helped me get into them. Then he climbed under blanket and pulled me against his chest. " see? I told ya you would call me daddy sometime. And it's not even been a day" he mocked me. ." Don't get used to it ", I huffed and snuggled closer. " i still hate you and i will get back home one day" ." No you won't, babyboy" he breathed against my neck and slightly pierced the skin with his canines. Before I could complain he already retreated. " yes I will" I pouted. " whatever you say kitty" .


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed and I was still angry at myself for not stopping him and even begging him to fuck me. I blushed in embarrassment, every time i saw him. I haven't called him daddy since then, and tried to avoid skin contact, as much as possible and he let me. I wanted to go home, and made sure to bring it up several times but he would just get angry at me, so I let it go.

After day 4 of me being a brat, he stopped cuddling me at night. And I definitely didn't miss being held while sleeping, or the skinship. The soft touches and the head pats. I was totally fine with that. It didn't bother me at all. yep. Ok for fucks sake I DID miss that. I missed all those small interactions with him. I even missed his teasing remarks. I wasn't used to go days, without any skinship and I hated how lost and restless and alone I felt.I still hated him just as much but the loss of affection and cuddles was slowly killing me.

Cassius was currently in his office doing whatever. And I, I was sitting on the big couch in the open living room, hugging a fluffy black pillow, and silently cried. Every now and then I would sob softly into the pillow.

I was thinking about my Mum and my friends a lot . Did they miss me just as much as I missed them? Did they search for me? Were they alright? I never had a chance to say goodbye and it made my heart ache. I just wanted to go home. I wanted to see them again. I wanted to sit on the window sill in my cosy room, filled with plants, drawings and pastel colors, listening to my favourite music while drawing our beautiful, flower filled garden and the white, wooden,garden swing. The sun shining warm and comforting into my face.

I rly missed drawing a lot. It has always been a way to comfort me and just let all my emotions and pent up feelings out. It was something therapeutic. Just like having some quality time with my calico and drinking hot chocolate with whipped cream and lots of sprinkles. Oh and banana milk. I would die for banana milk. It was a gift send from heaven. Maybe I could take the courage, to ask him for those things one day.

I was getting quite depressed being locked up in this big house, not being able to go outside, and without all the things I loved.

Most of the time i was just walking around in the house, or laying in bed. But I still kept my workout routine and trained as often as I could, to keep my body in form and my abs definitely got more toned over the last few days. Sometimes i started to clean the kitchen, just to have something to do and get my mind elsewhere.

The rest of the day passed relatively quick. After crying some more, I went to the bathroom to wash my face and then walked back to the living, where I sat down in front of the big window, that went all the way from the floor to the ceiling, to enjoy the last few minutes of sunshine.

Dinner was quiet. We both just ate in silence and I was thinking about asking him, for some drawing equipment or some books. But in the end, I couldnt gather the courage to actually do it. At night I was fumbling with the hem of the blanket, to stop myself from turning around and just throwing myself at the vampire, laying next me.

When I woke up the bed was empty except for a small pile of fresh clothes. I sighed, got up, took a shower, changed into the grey sweatpants and white shirt and then went downstairs to the kitchen, with my hair being all fluffy from rubbing it dry with a towel. The pink strands bounced up and down as I walked down the stairs. I was determined to finally ask him. I would just pull the daddy-card, be my cute self and apologise for being a brat. Even tho it was eligible.

When I entered the kitchen he was no where to be seen, but there was a note on the dining table saying, I could just make myself breakfast and that he was in his gym in the basement. I didn't know he had his own gym. How cool was that? Maybe I could use it too..

  
I quickly ate my nutella toast and emptied my cup of tea and then made my way to the basement. I stopped in front of the door, that lead to the gym, suddenly extremely nervous. All the words, that I had carefully laid out were gone. My mind was blank. I could do this i told myself. I would just have to improvise. With one last deep breath I opened the heavy door and entered a quite big room, with lots of different equipment.

The vampire was currently boxing into a punch bag, with his back to me. Shirtless. I could see his muscle flex, with every punch he landed. I gulped and sorted my thoughts, before slowly aproaching him. If he heard me coming in, which I was pretty sure he did, he didn't show it. He just kept boxing.

Keeping 2 meters distance, to not accidently get punched and because I wouldnt be able to think straight, being that close to him, while he had no shirt on and sweat was dripping down his muscular body. I closed my eyes for a second and then looked at him with puppy eyes, fumbling with my shirt and biting my lower lip. For a moment he stopped and looked me up and down before just turning away again and continuing abusing the poor punch bag. I sighed softly, before getting a step closer. " I'm sorry for that i've been such a brat the past few days." I started after a moment of silence. I waited for him to react in some way but when he didn't, I softly called out his name.

Nothing. "..daddy?" That finally got him to stop and turn towards me. A shiver ran down my spine, having his half naked body in full display, with his hair hanging wet into his face. He raised one eyebrow , probably waiting for me to continue. " i-I've just been really angry at myself and you and the whole situation, because I really miss home, my mum, my friends and my cat. And just everything." My voice was trembling and cracked. I took a moment to breath " And I'm really sorry. Please don't ignore me anymore. I'm cuddle and skinship deprived. And I'm getting really depressed. And ..and" I could feel tears running down my cheeks.

" please daddy" i whimpered, choking on my tears. He looked satisfied with my apology and opened his arms " it's ok babyboy, come to daddy." I didn't hesitate and practically threw myself at him, wrapping my arms and legs around his body, not caring about the sweat, soaking my t-shirt.

He gently massaged my scalp and rubbed soothing circles into my back." Shhh, it's ok Lou, I'm here. You'll get all the cuddles you want"

I sobbed into his shoulder and clung onto him even tighter, afraid, that he'll push me away again. Breathing in his scent, I slowly calmed down again and my sobs subsided, but I still didn't let go of him. Finding the way his hand was gently stroking my cat ears, way to nice. " That's my good boy.. now let's go back up and make some food, after taking a quick shower "

I nodded and closed my eyes in content. He carried me all the way to the bathroom, where he sat me down on the closed toilet lid. "you wanna shower too?", He asked while getting rid of his pants. " yeah, I got soaked" i pointed at the wet patch on the front of my shirt, before getting out of it And throwing it at him. He just raised an eyebrow and put it in the dirty laundry basket. " well, then lets get you clean again"

  
We spend and hour in the kitchen,making lasagne. Well he made it and i just gave him the things he needed and helped stirring. He occasionally hugged me from behind and put his head on mine, just watching me doing my work.

After eating the best lasagne I ever had, I deemed it a good time to ask. "I ...have a question"

"Go ahead", he encouraged me. "I've been wondering if, maybe, I could have some painting stuff." He looked at me , surprised "you draw? Such a talented kitten" I nodded shyly " can I also have some banana milk? Pleeeaaase ?" When he said yes, I beamed up at him "Rly? Thanks" I pulled him into a bone crushing hug, before I bounced to the large window , which became my favourite place in the house.

I sat down on the floor, bathing in the warm sunlight. I smiled brightly at the daisys growing in the garden. I really felt like picking some and making a flower crown. But I doubted he would allow me, to go outside yet.

My feelings about him were really confusing lately. I still hated him for what he'd done, but I felt like I couldn't live without his proximity, and his touch felt so freaking amazing. Normally I would have my friends for things like that. They were just the most amazing people on earth.

The fact that he was a complete asshole and then so sweet and caring in the next second didn't help with said problem. Also i had the feeling that he hadn't started to ignore me just because i avoided him. Maybe it was his plan all along to get me desperate and depending on him. Coming to him on my own and asking him to give me some attention. But maybe I was just imagining things. I would probably never know, but right now it didn't really matter. I would get banana milk. That was was all that mattered.

I got startled by fingers gently carding through hair. I moved my head back to look up at Cassius. He smiled down at me like I was the most precious thing on earth and it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I shyly smiled back and leaned into his touch. " I'm gonna go buy some stuff. I'll be back in about an 1 hour or 2. Since you can't come with me, I'll have a friend of mine watch over you while I'm gone. He should be here in.." He paused to look at his phone " 5 minutes. I'm gonna wait till he's here to make sure everything's fine" I looked at him with a worried frown.

A complete stranger will come over and I had to spent at least an 1 hour with him? What if he was a vampire too and he would bite me? I didn't want anyone biting me. Except Cassius maybe. " is..is he a vampire too?" He walked up to my side to squat down besides me and gently nudging my chin with one finger. "yeah he is, but don't worry little one, he won't bite you. He knows that you're mine."

He placed a soft peck on my forehead and then wrapped one arm around my shoulder to pull me closer to him. I didn't want to argue about the 'you are mine' thing, scared to get a punishment, or have him ignoring me again. But it rly bothered me. It reminded of the fact that I was away from home and everything I loved. I belonged to nobody but myself. Well he basically bought me , but did I want that ? No. But nobody asked me about my opinion when I was kippnaped and brought to the auction together with some other boys. I was just forcefully ripped out of my peaceful little bubble. And now I was imprisoned in some house , not even sure if I was still somewhere near London, or even in the same country, being all cuddly with the godlike looking vampire that lived here. My life had made a full 180.


	5. Chapter 5

Before I could further think about how much of a mess my life was, the door bell rang. Cass got up to open the door and I stayed right where I was, not to thrilled about meeting another blood sucking stranger.

I heard them greeting each other and Cassius thanking his friend for taking the time to have an eye on me. I huffed. I was old enough to take care of myself , I didn't need a babysitter. But thinking about it, that friend was more likely here, to mare sure I didn't ditch out of here, then looking after me.

" Lou, this is caleb " he introduced the blonde man next to him. He was a little bit taller than cass and didn't have any tattoos. He looked nice. Like he didn't plan on drinking all my blood. That was good. " hi" i waved at him, with my hand hidden in the sleeve of the oversized hoodie I was wearing " he really is a cute one" Caleb said, giving me a dimpled smile.

"Ok kitten, if you need anything just tell Caleb and he will help you. If everythings fine I'll leave now" he looked at me then at caleb. After we both nodded he smiled at me and then left. It's gonna be alright, I told myself. It's only one hour. Normally I didn't have problems with new people. Every Sunday I worked at euphoria, a cosy book-café to earn some extra money, so I could treat myself with some new paint or books. I always liked to talk with the customers. Especially with that cute old lady, that came there every week. I genuinely enjoyed being around other people. But something about being alone with Caleb made me really nervous.

A moment of silence passed." You Two Seem to get along quite well. Thats good....may i ?" I hesitantly nodded, so he sat down too, but he made sure to keep some distance, as to not intrude my comfort Zone, and I was really grateful for that. It made me feel a bit more at ease " mhm...we just made up, After having a little dispute and ignoring each other for a few days." I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh..i'm glad you could talk it out... You know, if there's something upsetting you, you shouldn't Keep it all Bottled up. Talk about it. You will feel better afterwards. Communication is important in relationships. Especially in one's like yours and cassius's " he thoughtfully looked out of the window, probably recalling old memories. For a moment we both just watched the clouds.

" I just...it's hard to just talk about problems, you know? Cause I never know how he will react. If he understands or gets angry at me" He averted his gaze to look at me with gentle expressions. " I know your whole situation isn't easy right now, but it will get better over time. Trust me" he was probably right, but I didn't want to be here long enough, for it to get better. I wanted to go home. " i miss them so much...i wanna go home" my voice was merely a whisper and if it wasn't for his improved vampire Hearing, he wouldve probably missed it.

He sighed softly " I know Louis... I know...do you want a hug?...come here it's okay...thats it.. deep breaths" he held me close, whispering comforting things into my ear while I tried to breathe evenly. "Let's get your mind elsewhere. Wanna watch some tv?" The blonde asked . I looked up at him with big eyes " can we? Like..for real?" Since I was here,I've never had the chance to watch some movies. I didn't know if I was allowed to and didn't want to ask. " yeah sure. You can decide what you wanna watch" I smiled gratefully and got up from my seat on his legs to basically run to the couch. I heard him laughing as he slowly walked over to join me in front of the tv.

" can we watch Harry potter?" I asked excited. They were my favourite movies ever. Especially the second one, cause Tom riddle was just a whole damn meal. " good choice. Which one?" "The chamber of secrets please" I grabbed one of the big soft pillow laying on the couch to have something to cuddle and then Caleb started the movie. Even after watching it for the hundredths time, i was still excited every time I watched it and I loved it just as much.

About One and a half hours into the movie and to much Gilderoy Lockhart, I heard the front door opening. I contemplated pausing to go greet Cassius, but quickly deemed Harry potter more important. After a few minutes of rustling Noise coming from the kitchen, the blue haired vampire joined us in the living room. " are you two having fun?" He asked while running his finger through my hair and gently fondling my cat ears. I nodded enthusiastically" we are watching Harry potter" I stated the obvious , my eyes not leaving the screen. " mhm i can see that kitty " he slumped down next to me and I immediately snuggled closer, awkwardly laying half on top of him.

He chuckled softly at me and placed One Arm over my waist. When Tom Riddle finally made his first appearance I had to hold back my fanboying and excited squeaks. Gosh he was so hot. And that Jawline. And his voice. Holy moly macaroni. Can he please be real? I was pretty sure I had heart eyes right now. And I kinda hated Harry for killing him and his gorgeous pet. Why did the cool guys always have to die. It was unfair. After we finished the whole movie and the credit scenes appeared on the screen I stretched and yawned.

" I should be going now, I have a meeting in 20 minutes and i have to make a stop at home, to get some things before going there." The blonde vampire got up " was nice to spend some time with you Louis. " I turned around to smile brightly at him " goodbye caleb. And thank you" Cassius got up too " thanks for coming over man, I know you've been pretty busy lately". " No problem, I've really enjoyed it. And I could get my mind off work for a while, so it's fine" . Cassius walked his friend to the door talking some more but I didn't rly listen. Maybe Caleb wasn't so bad after all. He was actually really sweet and caring 

Instead I turned the tv off and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I emptied it in one big gulp and refilled it again before laying down on the couch again. I heard the door close and footsteps coming closer. " I have some stuff for you babyboy. You wanna see it?" I immediately got off again " yes, yes, yes!"

He gently wrapped his long cold fingers around my hand and lead me into the kitchen. He let go of me to pick up a big plastic bag and hold it out to me. I curiously looked at the bag and then at him " for me?" I asked doubtfully. But he said he had a surprise for me , so it probably really was for me. " yes, dumb kitty, otherwise I wouldn't want you to take it, right?". I smiled embarrassed and took it. It was quite heavy. I peeked inside and squeaked in delight.

There were several family packs of those small banana milk bottles and various types of paint, brushes and drawing paper. I gently placed the bag on the floor before jumping in Cassius's arms. " Thanks, you're the best" i squeaked excitedly and kissed him deeply . When I broke the kiss he was chuckling. " I'm glad you like you're surprise, my cute little baby kitty" i nodded enthusiastically and pressed one more peck on his lips before wriggling out of his hold.

" Can I try the painting stuff out now?" I rly wanted to paint the daisys, I've been looking at, the past few days " of course kitten, go ahead and have some fun with your new paints. I have to make an important call , but then I'll be back by your side"he smiled at me, tenderly stroking my cheeks and then kissed my forehead.

I leaned into his touch with my eyes closed, enjoying the caress. After he went to his office, I grabbed the bag and sat down on my pillow, in front of the window. I spread it's content out in front of me to properly look at everything. I grabbed one banana milk and put the rest aside for now.

First I emxamined the different paints. They all were from expensive, high quality brands that I would've never been able to afford. Watercolors, gouache, pastels and coloured pencils. There were also multiple normal pencils and erasers and brushes in every size and form. The sketchbook had thick paper , that could be used for sketches but also for paintings. It was way more and better stuff that i had at home. I felt like I was in art heaven.

I stabbed the drinking straw through the top of the plastic milk bottle and emptied it in a few big gulps. Gosh how much i missed my beloved banana milk. By now, I wouldn't be surprised, if my excessive consume of the sweet drink, lead to it replacing the blood in my veins.  
I picked up the sketchbook to begin drawing the small but pretty flowers outside. I tried out the watercolors first, cause I loved watching the colors blend together. It just loked so pretty and smooth. I took a smal brush and began to draw the petals and the thin stemps. Later I drew a light green base and added grass in different shades of green on top as background. The colors were vivid and just looked beautiful on paper.I probably sat there for an hour, drawing, when I heard Cassius coming down the stairs. He walked over, to where I sat and made himself comfortable beside me. I looked up from the paper to smile at him. " look at how pretty the colors are! " I excitedly held the still drying painting up so he could see it better. " mhm they are. And you truly are very talented . It looks gorgeous Kitten" I felt my cheeks heating up at the praise. Gosh I was blushing way to often. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so that is everything I had written in advance. So I have to write some new stuff first. From now on updates will come slow.  
> But I'll try to make at least 1 new chapter every week. If I'm super motivated you'll get several chapters. We'll see how it goes. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story, I kinda just uploaded it for fun, not thinking that some one would ever even see this. 
> 
> I know it's by far not perfect, there are some mistakes in there, and I still have to improve my writing a LOT.
> 
> But like i said it's more of a thing I did while being bored in quarantine.
> 
> Have a nice day and stay safe💜


End file.
